In industrial, commercial, military and consumer electronics frequently there is a necessity for customizing the design of an integrated circuit to fulfill the peculiar needs of a specific system or class of systems. The unique performance requirements of medical electronic instrument systems impose a host of such demands. Consequently, the ultimate objective of the research program of the Center for Integrated Electronics in Medicine is to enhance the quality and availability of health care through innovative application of integrated circuits in new medical instrument systems for use in both medical research and practice. Specific goals of the research prgram of the center include the following: a) development of an electronically scanned and focused ultrasonic imaging system, using the novel theta-array architecture for improved resolution in all three spatial dimensions and enhanced image detectivity, b) development of a noninvasive Doppler ultrasonic volume blood flowmeter, c) preliminary investigations of the use of tissue analysis via ultrasound for detection of various myocardial diseases, d) development of four novel implantable telemetry systems for measurement of flow, dimension, pressure, temperature and biological potential, e) application of these implantable telemetry systems in studies of cardiac electrophysiology, hepatic hemodynamics and fetal physiology, and f) demonstration of advanced concepts for new polymer piezoelectric acoustic imaging arrays, TRIMOS transmit-receive switches for ultrasonic imaging systems, and micropower analog-compatible integrated injection logic monolithic fabrication processes for use in implantable telemetry systems.